


Печенье

by Siimes, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Food Play, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Уемура очень хочет стать сильнее, поэтому часто задерживается в додзё, чтобы ещё позаниматься на тренажёрах. Ишимори говорит, что пришёл затем, чтобы передать опыт успешных тренировок от его собаки — кормить печеньем за каждое успешно выполненное упражнение. Это должно звучать ехидно и насмешливо, но Уемуре тепло.
Relationships: Ishimori Taiji/Uemura Yuya
Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Печенье

Уемура отпустил перекладину тренажёра и, переводя дыхание, тяжело упёрся ладонями в сиденье перед собой, где расположился верхом. Он постарался как можно более эффективно воспользоваться объявленным из-за пандемии перерывом в матчах, чтобы увеличить свою силу. Нарастил ещё больше мышечной массы, став заметно шире в плечах. Нельзя было сдаваться и упускать драгоценное время, даже если жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову и заставила отложить все планы на неопределённый срок. Хотя выступать перед почти пустым залом, когда зрители могли выражать свою поддержку только аплодисментами, было... трудно. Но продолжать двигаться вперёд, пусть и меньшими шагами, и показать болельщикам такой настрой, вдохновить их тоже не сдаваться — это оставалось важным.

— Мне кажется, или кто-то отлынивает от тренировки? — внезапно раздался за спиной голос с дразнящими интонациями.

Уемура удивлённо обернулся и встретил взгляд лукаво прищуренных тёмных глаз.

— Как ты попал в додзё?

— Столкнулся на выходе с Ибуши, — ответил Ишимори, неторопливо подходя ближе к тренажёру. На его левом плече болталась небольшая сумка из серой плотной ткани. Одет Ишимори был в голубые джинсы с лохматыми дырками по краям и в тон к ним майку цвета индиго с короткими рукавами и треугольным вырезом.

— И он тебя пропустил сюда? — вопросительно приподнял брови Уемура.

— Я сказал, что у меня есть то, что должно помочь их Львёнку тренироваться ещё усерднее, — дразнящим тоном отозвался Ишимори и широко улыбнулся, из-за чего его глаза превратились в узкие щёлочки, от внешних уголков которых расходились лучики мимических морщинок.

— И что же это? — протянул Уемура, с любопытством повернувшись к нему почти всем корпусом.

Вместо ответа Ишимори вытащил из-за спины руку, в которой оказалась зажата небольшая синяя коробочка.

— У меня есть успешный опыт тренировок собак. Думаю, для львят этот метод тоже сгодится, — Ишимори помахал коробкой, в которой что-то зашуршало. Он подошёл вплотную и ткнул Уемуру кулаком в плечо, понукая: — Садись нормально. — Уемура послушно повернулся к нему спиной. — Выполнишь правильно подход — получишь награду.

Сзади зашуршала обертка, затем в нос ударил терпкий запах какао. Перед лицом появилась правая рука Ишимори, держащая печенье «Oreo». Взгляд Уемуры соскользнул с чёрного ароматного кругляшка к крепкой ладони и пальцам с широкими суставами. Коротко остриженные полукруглые ногти завораживали — вызывали желание провести языком по аккуратной розовой пластине от белоснежной лунки до ровного края, где ощущается контраст между гладкостью и шершавостью текстур. Рот Уемуры непроизвольно наполнился слюной. Он сглотнул и потянулся к перекладине тренажёра.

— Хороший мальчик, — раздался из-за спины смешок.

Его слова должны были звучать ехидно и высокомерно, но здесь не было камер и любопытных журналистов, не доносились отзвуки следующего матча, поэтому в голосе Ишимори не слышалось наигранности. Так что Уемура глубоко вздохнул и не торопясь потянул на себя перекладину, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы делать упражнение правильно и мерно дышать. Будто он выполнял обычную тренировку, а не его только что поддразнивали. Единственным отличием от рутинных упражнений был негромкий счёт Ишимори, помогающий держать темп.

— Ну как, я заслужил награду? — завершив упражнение, Уемура отпустил перекладину, оттёр лежащим на сидении перед ним полотенцем пот со лба и обернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на Ишимори.

— Определённо, — хмыкнул тот, но отвёл руку с печеньем в сторону, как только Уемура потянулся за ним. — Нет, так не пойдёт. Тебя разве не учили мыть руки перед едой? — подразнил он. — Я помогу тебе.

Ишимори снова протянул руку вперёд, но на этот раз поднёс печенье прямо к его губам. Уемура непроизвольно облизнулся от запаха, ударившего в ноздри, а затем решительно подался вперёд и откусил кусочек, задев губами тёплые кончики пальцев Ишимори.

— Ты ведь не собираешься отгрызть мои пальцы? — нарочито обеспокоенно спросил Ишимори.

— Нет, я только пожую их, а потом выплюну, — пообещал Уемура, получив в ответ весёлый смешок и лучики по краям глаз от широкой улыбки.

Он чуть наклонил голову, чтобы откусить ещё кусочек. Ишимори легко двинул пальцами, поворачивая печенье так, чтобы было легче забрать остатки кругляшка. Уемура завороженно проследил за тем, как движутся крепкие округлые суставы. Когда эти пальцы сжимались в кулак, тот наносил точные, жёсткие и болезненные удары, — следы от них на коже Уемуры уже успели несколько раз поменять свой цвет и исчезнуть, но ощущения ещё не забылись. Однако сейчас это были совсем незнакомые движения, побуждающие к исследованию — какие воспоминания они могли бы оставить?

Уемура прихватил губами пальцы Ишимори, забирая последний кусочек, а затем широко лизнул их кончики, собирая остатки терпкого вкуса какао. Прожевав печенье, он чуть подался вперёд, медленно выдыхая тёплый воздух вдоль фаланг: от белых аккуратных лунок на розовых ногтевых пластинах к широким суставам. На мгновение поднял подбородок выше, прижался губами к твёрдым костяшкам, а затем вернулся обратно и коснулся языком чуть шершавой, испещрённой бороздками кожи, пробуя её на вкус. За его спиной что-то глухо стукнуло об пол, следом коротко прошуршала обёртка. Затем он ощутил, как другая рука Ишимори скользнула ладонью по его щеке. Крепкие пальцы обхватили его под подбородком и аккуратно и легко надавили. Уемура послушно запрокинул голову, и к его губам тут же прижался тёплый рот.

— Сладкий мальчик, — тягуче и низко проговорил Ишимори, на мгновение отстранившись, и снова неторопливо лизнул нижнюю губу Уемуры, соскользнув в его рот.

Уемура чуть прикрыл глаза и потянулся рукой к ладони Ишимори, но не останавливая, а для того, чтобы ощутить, как тёплый большой палец уверенно ласкает его щёку. В нём внезапно проснулась горячая жажда прикосновений. Причём именно этих, несущих в себе контраст между скрытой, хорошо ему знакомой силой и теплом уверенных ласк. Будто раньше Уемура воспринимал этот мир не в полной мере, как если бы был отделён от него стеклянным куполом. Но теперь крепкие руки Ишимори разбили эту невидимую преграду и уверенно вели его через поток ярких ощущений, помогая не потеряться в терпком запахе какао, лёгком скрипе кожаного сиденья тренажёра под ним, холодном металлическом блеске спортивного инвентаря где-то вдалеке. Будто стали центром, сосредоточием тёплых волн, сделавших этот мир ярче. Уемура привык следовать за тем жаром, который зарождался внутри него и побуждал продолжать действовать. И поэтому сейчас, когда Ишимори прервал поцелуй и не спеша провёл ещё пахнущим какао указательным пальцем по его рту, без долгих раздумий обхватил губами кончик и втянул внутрь. Слегка сжал фалангу зубами и обвёл аккуратный округлый ноготь нижней частью языка, тщательно пробуя плоскую гладкость пластины. Затем Уемура потянулся вперёд и жадно вобрал в рот и второй палец. Ишимори с шумом выдохнул, коснулся губами его ушной раковины и, слегка прихватив зубами, чуть потянул. Уемура зажмурился и непроизвольно дёрнул разведёнными коленями. Возможно, из-за того, что его уши понемногу начали деформироваться в ходе матчей — таковы издержки профессии, — прикосновения к ним ощущались неожиданно остро, немедленно вспыхивая в паху горячей звездой.

— Давай, подвинься ближе ко мне, — горячо выдохнув ему в щёку, проговорил Ишимори.

Уемура выпустил его пальцы изо рта и послушно скользнул по сидению назад, пока не коснулся спиной тёплого крепкого тела. Ишимори накрыл ладонью его рот, а пальцами другой руки, ласкающей его щёку, легко пощекотал линию челюсти. Уемура широко лизнул крепкую ладонь, ощущая шершавость мозолей. Кончиком языка неторопливо проследил глубокую складку в центре. Чуть повернув голову, втянул в рот большой палец до основания, легко прикусил твёрдый сустав и снова лизнул ладонь, как вдруг та внезапно исчезла. Уемура протестующе замычал, но тут же с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Ишимори опустил руку вниз, провёл костяшками по выпуклости на его спортивных шортах. А потом он скользнул ладонью за пояс и обхватил влажными пальцами член Уемуры.

— Не упади, — предупредил Ишимори.

Уемура только успел завести правую руку назад и ухватиться за угол сидения, как Ишимори отпустил его лицо и нырнул ладонью под тренировочную майку, заставляя мышцы живота рефлекторно сократиться. Твёрдые кончики пальцев коснулись его соска, и Уемура захлебнулся воздухом. Выгнулся навстречу тёплой руке и шире развёл колени. Ишимори отпустил его член и потянул край майки вверх. Уемура поднял руки, помогая снять её с себя. Ишимори бросил майку на пол и опустил ладони на пояс шорт Уемуры, чтобы приспустить их вместе с нижним бельём. Резинки больно врезались в кожу, но Уемура предпочёл проигнорировать неудобство — влажные пальцы снова обхватили его член. Эти прикосновения и ласки были именно такими, какие нужны: крепкие, уверенные, в постепенно нарастающем темпе.

Уемура завёл свободную руку назад, кладя ладонь на плечо Ишимори и позволяя ему свободнее двигать рукой, попеременно обводя пальцами его соски. Прикрыв глаза, Уемура ищуще повернул голову назад, и Ишимори тут же приник к его рту, ловя губами учащающиеся вдохи. В поцелуях чувствовался слабый горьковато-сладкий вкус какао, вызывая в памяти образ кругляшка печенья, зажатого в крепких пальцах. Это воспоминание заставило Уемуру оторваться от сладких губ, открыть глаза и опустить взгляд вниз. Вид красивых сильных ладоней, мерно ласкающих его, поднял новую волну возбуждения, начавшуюся от груди и стремительно прокатившуюся к паху. Пальцы одной руки Уемуры сжали плечо Ишимори, другой он ещё крепче вцепился в сиденье под собой, чтобы не потерять равновесие от того, как внезапно выгнулась дугой спина.

— Подожди... — предупреждающе выдохнул Уемура.

Но Ишимори лишь крепче обхватил его, накрывая ладонью его грудь. Это было новое, незнакомое движение. Не удушающий захват, выбраться из которого не так-то просто. Это была крепкая, но в то же время ласковая опора, из центра которой расходились волны тепла. Уемура прерывисто и шумно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул от нового контраста и ощутил цепочку поцелуев от уголка губ к мочке, а затем влажный укус за ушную раковину. Ишимори ещё быстрей задвигал рукой по его члену. Уемура вздрогнул всем телом, запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в тёплое тело позади, и с шумными короткими выдохами кончил. Ишимори провёл ещё несколько раз ладонью по его члену, размазывая белёсые капли. Уемура облизнул ставшие горячими губы и заставил себя медленно разжать пальцы. Перестав опираться об Ишимори и отпустив его плечо, он сел ровней и взял с сиденья перед собой полотенце, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Уемура поправил нижнее бельё и шорты и, перекинув ногу через сидение, развернулся. И его взгляд тут же упал на выпуклость в джинсах Ишимори. Недолго думая, Уемура с коротким извинением потянулся к его поясу, но неожиданно тёплая крепкая ладонь остановила его руки. Наклонившись, Ишимори забрал у него полотенце и начал вытирать свои влажные пальцы.

— Почему? — растерянно спросил Уемура.

Ишимори молча посмотрел на него, затем обхватил пальцами подбородок, слегка пощекотав линию челюсти.

—  Боччан [1] такой милый, — дразнящим тоном негромко протянул Ишимори, потом медленно наклонился и поцеловал Уемуру в переносицу.

Выпрямившись, он бросил полотенце тому на колени и сделал шаг в сторону своей сумки, лежавшей на полу неподалёку от тренажёра.

— Подожди! — Уемура рывком поднялся на ноги и схватил Ишимори за руку, тот вопросительно приподнял тонкие брови. — Я хочу сказать, подожди меня. Я только переоденусь, — добавил Уемура.

Ишимори тепло сжал его пальцы и кивнул.

— Я оставлю печенье у вас на кухне, — он лукаво прищурился.

И Уемура почувствовал, как ему становится жарко, а кончики его губ ползут вверх в улыбке.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Молодой Лев** ( _Young Lion_ ) — так называются рестлеры-новички в японской федерации рестлинга NJPW. Чтобы считаться Молодым Львом, спортсмен должен пройти обучение по системе NJPW. Живёт в общежитии при додзё, выполняет домашние обязанности, помогает с погрузкой багажа старших, установкой ринга и обустройством зрительного зала. Во время матчей старших Молодые Львы наблюдают, учась на примере и участвуя в открывающих матчах, а также отвечают за безопасность зрителей, если бой выходит за пределы ринга. Через три года Молодой Лев отправляется на «учебную экскурсию» за границу: в США, Мексику или Европу. Когда спортсмен возвращается в Японию, это означает конец его обучения — он становится профессиональным рестлером и получает право сменить свой костюм.
> 
> 1 坊っちゃん（ぼっちゃん）[боччан] — с яп. мальчуган, мальчик, малыш; ист. молодой мастер/господин [вернуться к тексту]  
> Автор черпал вдохновение из сообщения [Танахаши Хироши](https://twitter.com/tanahashi1_100/status/1305445747546963969?s=20) с фотографией из додзё. Таинственная реакция [Ибуши Коты](https://twitter.com/ibushi_kota/status/1305552339940458502?s=20%22) и многозначительный ответ [Танахаши Хироши](https://twitter.com/tanahashi1_100/status/1305877696581312512?s=20) только ещё больше разожгли любопытство — кто же этот сладкоежка?
> 
> Перевод сообщений  
> Танахаши Хироши: Парень, положивший «Oreo» в шкафчик для добавок в додзё, выходи! лол  
> Ибуши Кота: Ааа  
> Танахаши Хироши: Ааа
> 
> Для тех, кому не знаком канон, немного ссылок на визуальную матчасть.  
> Начало матча Уемура vs Ишимори: [японские комментарии](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1224636230664482816?s=20) или [английские комментарии](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1224739397360214016?s=20)  
> Гифки некоторых приёмов: [Dropkick](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1224636751156670464?s=20), [Handspring Roundhouse Kick](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1224637057080811521?s=20)  
> [Комментарии Уемуры и Ишимори после матча](https://youtu.be/NYuQRs56ooE), или минута флирта Ишимори с Уемурой (видео с английскими субтитрами)


End file.
